Edtropolis
For the fansite of the same name, see Edtropolis.com. Edtropolis was the name of the cardboard city the Eds built in "Urban Ed." The story behind Edtropolis is when the Eds grew tired of suburban living, they decided to build a city of their own. The result was a cardboard metropolis called Edtropolis. It is a massive structure that spans most of the Lane. It should be noted that the lane is quite thin and the city is far wider. The city has dozens upon dozens of skyscrapers made of cardboard boxes. It is filled with hundreds of cardboard cut-out people. The structure is among the largest structures ever built on Ed, Edd n Eddy. Eddy decides to use big city scams, using a shoe shining stop, Ed's Tattoo Parlor and many more shops and refreshments to scam the kids out of their money. The kids later become violent and Jonny 2x4 finally causes, indirectly, the destruction of Edtropolis by climbing to the top of a skyscraper and dropping the jar containing Edtropolis' profits off, following which Ed leaned against one of the cardboard skyscrapers, causing the domino effect which led to the accidental destruction of Edtropolis. Edtropolis is also featured in Cartoon Network Speedway and is the setting for the "Revenge of Edzilla" level in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In the latter, the city was re-built (and once again destroyed by Ed). In the Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures bonus level, "Ed-Zilla," the titular monster destroys the city while the military attempts to stop him and defeats the Kankerator using Chunky Puffs. Edzilla has to destroy hospitals to regain health and destroy all the buildings to proceed to the next part of the city. Scams inside Edtropolis Edd's Shoe-Shining Service Edd's Shoe-Shining Service was basically Edd going around shining people's shoes for money. The only customer that was shown was Kevin, who paid Edd with a bottle cap, claiming it was like "life in the big city!" Ed's Tattoo Parlor Ed's Tattoo Parlor was a part of Edtropolis that was operated by the Eds. Eddy was the cashier, Ed acted as the tattoo artist, and Edd acted as the front security guard. For a few quarters, Ed would draw whatever kind of tattoo the customer desired using a marker. Jimmy was one of the first customers and got a snake "tattooed" over his face. Kevin was the second and final customer and was in the process of getting a corn cob tattooed to his back when an irate Jonny interrupted the scam and robbed Eddy of his profits. Other businesses *A Shoe Store (mentioned by Jimmy) *A Toy Store (sign seen on a building) *Various other shops (evidenced by a large amount of bags and packages carried by Nazz) *En-O-Gee Drinks (advertised on a billboard) *New Buttered Toast (advertised on a billboard) Construction Materials *Cardboard boxes *Cardboard cutouts *Tape *Milk carton (for a traffic signal) *String (for the milk carton) *Paint Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-16h49m34s636.png|Rolf in the big city. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-16h57m24s903.png|Jonny in the bad side of town. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-17h02m52s660.png|Grimy business in Edtropolis. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-17h07m06s687.png|"Dominoes! Let's do it again!" IRememberTheThirtyFiveSweetGoodbyes.jpg|Edtropolis in an Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures cutscene. Category:Structure Category:Scams Category:Peach Creek Category:Locations Category:Scams that worked Category:Scams that failed